shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques Jacquet
"Fuck off," - eloquently by Jacques "Jack" Jacquet Jacques "Jack" Jacquet is the middle child of "The Jacquets" and a member of the Goosby Dynasty. In spite of the fact that the Goosby Dynasty openly flies a Jolly Roger, the World Government has no intention of recognizing him as a pirate. Personality In stark contrast to his sisters, Jack is an introvert. His preference is to remain as silent as possible, speaking only when gestures will not suffice. He also outright refuses to even so much as communicate with anyone other than his family, a trait which so far has prevented him from befriending anyone at anytime of his life. He is an adherent to Stoicism, meaning that he makes a conscious effort to keep his emotions on lockdown. However, there are times where he conveys his sentiments. Under normal circumstances, those times are somehow related to the monumental amount of familial love he feels towards his sisters and surrogate father. Abilities and Powers ''Hand to Hand Combat'' Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū - Japanese Translation of English: Legitimate Delf-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet - Is an ansatsuken (Japanese Translation of English: Assassination Fist) which has been gradually developed by commercial sailors as an efficient means of defending their cargo from pirates and hostile creatures. As a result of having been designed to be used to prevent the theft of freight, it is an exclusively offensive form of unarmed combat which endorses only the most precise of attacks in order to prevent collateral damage. :Kaiō-rui no Tosshin - Japanese Translation of English: Sea King's Charge - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner utilizes an abrupt lunge to nigh-instantaneously traverse the distance between his- or herself and his or her target(s). Under normal circumstances, the velocity of this maneuver is vastly superior to the velocity of techniques which operate under the principle of taking a multitude of steps in a short amount of time such as Shakushi and Soru. However, in exchange the overall speed of this maneuver is vastly superior to the aforementioned techniques because of the fact that this maneuver forces the practitioner to come to a halt before he or she can change directions. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū is capable of utilizing this maneuver underwater in order to propel his- or herself like a torpedo. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū can use it in mid-air in order to propel his- or herself like a missile. ::Jiguzagu - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Zigzag - A variation of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin where the practitioner lunges forward, lands in a manner which allows him or her to pivot his- or herself into facing the direction he or she wishes to go next, and then lunges again. Proper utilization of this maneuver will allow the speed of a practitioner to surpass that of user's of techniques like Shakushi and Soru; however, the practitioner will still lack the mobility of the aforementioned techniques because he or she will only be capable of traveling in straight lines. ::Pikuseru - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Pixel - A variation of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin where the practitioner manages to lunge, pivot, and then lunge again within the span of a second. Proper utilization of this feat will allow a practitioner to seemingly travel in an indirect line in a manner which is identical to how a pixelated circle only appears to be constituted of arcs. The velocity, speed, and mobility of this feat far surpasses that of Shakushi and Soru; however, in exchange it is much more exhausting. Jack doesn't bother to use Pikuseru very often because of his general preference to expend the most of his stamina on his Devil Fruit. :Bananawani no Shippo - Japanese Translation of English: Banana Gator's Tail - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of a bullwhip through the utilization of his or her arm. He or she does so by utilizing his or her shoulder to flail the entirety of his or her arm in a manner which causes his or her anatomical arm, forearm and hand to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows a practitioner to deliver a devastating chop to his or her target. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of redirecting a chop delivered through the utilization of this maneuver by means of jerking his or her shoulder. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of doing so by simply twitching of his or her shoulders. ::Hoippurasshu - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Whiplash - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner simultaneously performs Bananawani no Shippo with the both of his or her arms in order to overwhelm his or her with a barrage of devestating chops. :: ::Furatto - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Flat - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner utilizes Bananawani no Shippo to slam the palm of his or her hand down upon the back of his or her target's head instead of chopping them. Inflicts more damage than a normal Bananawani no Shippo at the cost of being much more difficult to hit a target with. :: ::Jakkuhoippu - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Jackwhip - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of bullwhip through the utilization of his or her leg. He or she does so by utilizing his or her hip to flail the entirety of his or her leg in a manneer which causes his or her thigh, calves, and feet to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows the practitioner to deliver a devastating kick to his or her target. It's named after its inventor, Jacques "Jack" Jacquet. :Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi - Japanese Translation of English: Whale Shark's Rind - A maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner manages to bestow onto his- or herself a hardness comparable to that the hardest of metals by means of densely contracting his or her muscles. Essentially, it's Tekkai. However, because of the fact that Kaiō-rui no Tosshin is utilized by practitioners of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū to close the distance rather than to dodge and the fact that Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū lacks a maneuver which is equivalent to Rokushiki's Kami-e, the utilization of this maneuver is much more persistent than the utilization of Tekkai by Rokushiki users. Thus the Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi of the average practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū tends to be superior to the Tekkai of the average Rokushiki user. Lastly, being able to move while utilizing this maneuver is considered to be a mark of mastery by most practitioners of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū. ::Suke-ru - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Scale - A variation of Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi where the practitioner contracts his or her muscles to a density which is extreme enough to disallow the occurrence of redox between his- or herself and any other entity, thus rendering his- or herself insusceptible to heat-based attacks such as fire and lightning. Because this maneuver requires the practitioner to contract his or her muscles in such an extreme manner, it is utterly impossible for anyone to move while performing it. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Type - Paramecia ''Haki'' Being a full-time Devil Fruit user, Jack was much more accustomed to out-of-nowhere powers than a part-time Devil Fruit user like Aaron. Thus when Aaron begun to teach Haki to him during the time skip, he embraced it. Unlike Aaron, Jackie, and Lyn; Jack possesses the exceptionally rare Haoshoku Haki. :Busoshoku: Koka - Haki of the Color of Armaments: Hardening - Is a maneuver where Jack willfully invokes his Busoshoku Haki in order to harden either himself or something which is in contact with herself such as a weapon. :Unabarashoku Haki - Haki of the Color of the Deep - A maneuver where Jack willfully invokes his Busoshoku Haki in order to come into contact with the substantial body beneath whatever protection a Devil Fruit may provide to its consumer. Although Jack is fully aware this this maneuver is merely a facet of Busoshoku Haki rather than its own brand of Haki, he humors Aaron by acting as if it isn't. :Onna no Dairokkan - Women's Intuition - Is a maneuver where Lyn willfully invokes her Kenbunshoku Haki in order to come into possession of a hunch concerning an ongoing occurrence. Though the hunch may not be detailed, it is perfectly accurate. :Seifukusha no Metsuki - Conqueror's Eyes - A maneuver where Jack willfully invokes his Haoshoku Haki in a manner which allows him to instill a sense of hopelessness into the hearts of those whom are making eye contact with him. :Seibatsu - Conquest - A maneuver where Jack willfully invokes his Haoshoku Haki in a manner which allows him to instantaneously inflict unconsciousness upon those whom lack the willpower to withstand a dose of his own. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Powerhouse411